


[fanvid] Black Hearted Love

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Fanvids [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Nudity, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin and the people who love him, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] Black Hearted Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to think of Napoleon and Gaby both sort of unhealthily in love with Illya, this is the video for you I guess!
> 
> Uhh I guess you could think of this as a canon divergence of **[this video](http://nullrefer.com/?http://archiveofourown.org/works/5437532)** I posted the other day. While both videos are basically identical through the first 1:50, they diverge at that point (I was making them at the same time). The first one ended up slightly more gen-ish, while this one is...not. 
> 
> I love P.J. Harvey, and this song in particular.

[Black Hearted Love](https://vimeo.com/149526920) from [rockthescherzer](https://vimeo.com/user7391208) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
